


A Fleeting Crush

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>42-word challenge, suggested prompts included "fluff"</p>
<p>May 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting Crush

"Why the hell were you under the bed?"

"My pen. Rolled right under. You had to crash down like a ton of bricks!"

"We'll get you back in shape." Bodie plucked a wad of fluff from Doyle's hair. "Without Macklin. Kiss?" 

"Grrrrr."


End file.
